playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldin Tanner
Name: Veldin Tanner Affiliation: 'The Elven Confederacy '''Age: ' 146 '''Physical Description: While he possesses the dark skin of the Gin, his appearance deviates from typical in most other ways. His hair is a dark, dusty brown and he is very tall for his people at a massive… 5’9”, leaving some of his kin to speculate that he may be a ‘mutt’ of some kind. Though relatively young in appearance, Veldin has not borne the passage of time well. His hair is short and uneven and raggedly cut as if done himself, using a sword. His golden eyes are cloudy and dim and surrounded by pocked, claw mark-like scars; it seems he may be blind, or nearly. One ear tip has been clipped. Although not lacking in muscle mass, Veldin is wiry rather than bulky. His skin is windswept and weathered from time spent outdoors, making him appear older than he is. On one finger sits a signet ring, tarnished so badly that it is impossible to make out the crest. Tattoos: 3, all heavily stylized – a ring of feathers around both biceps, a sun on the back of neck, a wolf on his chest Personality: Veldin is quick to anger- to the point where he always seems to be looking for a fight. He resents most forms of authority, and makes no effort to hide the fact. He is stubborn, blunt, at times rude, violent and pessimistic. Perhaps a strange combination, he is also steadfastly honest. He has the ability to be patient and calculating, and possesses a modicum of common sense; he merely chooses not to use these qualities very often. History: No longer common knowledge, Veldin was born into the large ir’Kessler noble family. One of the older children and completely devoid of any magical talents, he was largely ignored by his overburdened parents and acted out in order to get attention. This rebellious streak seemed to be tamed, much to his parents’ relief, when he applied and was conditionally accepted to join the Elven Revenants. However, this was quickly proven to be premature. Although he had ‘successfully’ completed his trial mission, he had done so in the purest example of ‘the ends justify the mean’, with a blatant disregard for civilian casualties that shocked even the free-roaming Revenants and peaceful Varden elite. Fearing another “Dolcarvé”, Veldin was summarily dishonorably discharged from the group. As a result, his family disowned him and struck him from the ancestral records. The martial training (and menacing reputation) he received due to the Revenant program allowed him to scrape by as a sell-sword, henceforth. Advantages Agility I (Common): Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobats, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. More emphasis on the athlete aspect than the acrobat, in Veldin’s case. Stamina I (Common):'''The ability to sustain prolonged physical effort. Physical strength to resist or withstand illness, fatigue, or hardship. '''Strength I (Common): Strong characters are, as the name indicates, strong. They may have the physique of a weight lifter or simply use their strength very efficiently. In this case it is un- rather than super-natural. They can carry more, benchpress more, run faster, hit harder, etc. Intimidating I (Uncommon): He carries himself with a stubborn poise and determined scowl that does not invite idle company, and indeed almost seems to be ever looking for a fight. He looks like he means to win that fight, too. The grisly scars around his eyes perfectly frame the dark glint, there. He talks tough and almost always follows up on his threats Fighter II (Common): A fighter is familiar with all forms of combat and battle. They are able to make use of all weapons and are knowledgeable in the areas of squad level tactics. Toughness I (Common): Iron Will II (Rare): Long training, or sheer force of personality enables some individuals to resist charms or temptations that would easily seduce others and remain masters of their own fate. They are harder to interrogate or seduce. '''Infamy I (Uncommon): '''Veldin’s reputation is two-fold. First, it is known that he was accepted into training as one of the prestigious, and deadly, Revenants. Secondly, that although he completed his first mission, he was expelled from their ranks for being too callous and brutal.